Best of the Worst
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Two friends are killed and the two left behind discover the things they have been looking for. AkuRiku SoRoku


Rea: In loving memory of my Pop who died eight years ago on April 28, 2001. He left great sadness and pain in us all who loved him. But that day was also the best day of my life. For it opened my childish eyes to reality and I've been ever grateful…sad but grateful. It may be posted early but that's because I didn't think that I would finish this early either. This is also dedicated to my baby kitten Shadow who went missing last year. She's suspected to be dead for she was loyal and never wandered off. May they rest in peace. I love them both so please, I hope you enjoy the one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings, except the restaurant. I don't own the song either, it's Angels on the Moon, by Thriving Ivory.

____________________-

Best of the Worst

_~April 28, 2009~_

The young man of 20 let his silver hair fall past his shoulders and his bangs barely fall into his eyes. His young and beloved friend Sora had been with his boyfriend Roxas when both were shot and killed. It was a very uncommon mishap in Destiny Islands, for crime was scarce due to the peaceful living of these small specs of land.

The two opposites had left on another date and Sora was planning on proposing even though they were only 19. Sora was truly Roxas's opposite and they fit each other perfectly. Sora had chestnut hair that spiked every which way while Roxas's blonde hair spiked up. Roxas was pessimistic while Sora optimistic. The only three things that they truly had in common were that: they cared for the ones they loved, they never gave up, and both had breath taking ocean eyes. But none of that mattered, their fate had been sealed the moment they stepped into that five star restaurant.

A robber, desperate for cash, had held up the place at gun point. He was said to have gone to each person, taking their valuables. But Sora wouldn't have it. When the man in the black ski mask came to him and found the engagement ring on Roxas and demanded it, Sora freaked. The other guests told police that Sora had yelled and yelled for he had gave Roxas the ring before the robber showed. One woman said that the man threatened to shoot Sora, but still the youth did not let up, he would not let his criminal take the ring from Roxas. Irritated the man pulled the trigger only to discover that it was Roxas whom he had shot. After that all the guests reported the exact same thing. Sora had pulled Roxas into his lap on the floor, holding his bloody and dieing lover when the man had shot Sora as well.

The brunet had said his last words then and ruined everything for the robber. "I'll never forgive you. I'll hunt you down and kill you Luxord…" After shooting, the man called Luxord had fled all though he had been caught only an hour later.

This still left a gaping hole in Riku's heart, he had lost his best friend, Sora. To make things worse Sora's mother insisted that Riku give the eulogy for he knew Sora better than anyone. Reluctantly the silver haired male had agreed but had said that afterward he would have to leave. For he couldn't stay and look ad Sora's cold, dead, and peaceful features anymore than he had too.

Axel sat on the bar stool at the front of the room on a stage in the bar/club/hangout, what ever they wanted it to be called now. He ran a hand through his red hair that spiked down past his shoulders. Axel had found out just this morning of the tragic news and that Roxas's mother demanded that he give the eulogy for her son. He had accepted and had said he would stay but only at a distance afterward if he could handle it. She understood and was grateful that Axel was coming at all.

Axel's eyes flickered open to reveal a watery emerald as he turned to his guitarist, Demyx. The guitarist had a mullet styled hair and aqua eyes. Demyx actually played a sitar but none-the-less he did it beautifully. "What about a sad one Dem?"

The blonde nods thoughtfully. "Okay just don't cry on me." he said with a smile.

Axel jokingly laughs and points to the reverse teardrop under each eye. "Already am Dem…already am." The red head turns back to the mike, "Yo, this next one will be a soft one so get tissues if you need em." With the first few strumming of strings Axel began singing softly.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
And do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying

The song comes to a close and Axel makes his way off the stage while the audience claps loudly. Two twin tears slip from his eyes. He wouldn't be able to hold the pain in much longer. The pain from the cut that Roxas's death made had sent Axel into a stupor of sorrow. For, Roxas was like a little brother to this 21 year old musician who was missing a part of his heart.

_~April 30, 2009~_

Since both funerals would be held today, many people crowded into the area. Riku had arrived early, thanks to Sora's mom for driving, in dressy black pants and shirt with shoes to match. For such a mournful day there was not a cloud in the sky or any threats of bad weather, but a warm day with a splendid breeze from the current of the gently pulling and pushing of the ocean. The silvered hair male stood at the front right side of the coffins, not even wanting to glance at the two, especially Sora.

As people still filed in Riku's blue-green eyes wandered over to where people were parking and caught sight of the most handsome man he had ever seen. Even with sad emerald eyes and red hair blown disarray by the wind, Riku felt his heart skip a beat. Mentally he slapped himself for staring at a man when he was at his best friend's funeral.

On the other hand Axel had been gazing at the lunar haired male with butterflies in his stomach. His breathing came in short gasps until finally the silver one with the oceanic eyes looked away. Axel walked over to stand on the front left side of the coffins, in the exact same attire as the other male he had been admiring. The funeral begun and everyone rose up out of their seat. At that moment everyone, even Riku and Axel, held a small white or red rose. While everyone else filed past and laid their rose on the table between Axel and Riku, those two stood with their eyes downcast, and no one could blame them.

The time came for Riku to give the eulogy and he did with grace, not shedding a single tear. "To most of us Sora was a bright kid and a silly one at that. But I saw him in a different light. He was the perfect friend and son, and it's not an understatement. With his optimistic attitude Sora could cheer anyone up and keep our lives moving along. Now my life isn't perfect but I didn't ever center my life on Sora…he would have been displeased with that. But I know that he was always there to help me and anyone else who needed it. Even if it would appear to others that he was burdened with others' troubles. Our little Sora would not be pleased to see us all sad, but happy that we got time to be with him. Personally I will not ever shed one sorrowful tear for Sora, but a happy one." As Riku finished, some remaining tears slid down his face and he gracefully placed his white rose on the table. Instead of leaving Riku decided to stay to hear what this man was going to say.

Axel hadn't prepared anything he needed none. "Most people said and still do, that Roxas always looked on the bad side of things. But that's not true. One time he told me something I'll never forget. He said, 'Axel life will never be easy but…you have to make the best out of the worst times.' Sure Roxas would point out bad points but he did that so he would always be there when they happened. Even though his passing has kicked me down I know it could always be worse. But I know that Roxas would want each and every one of us to follow his most favorite saying. 'Live life to the fullest like today is your last and love those you care about as if it's the last time you will ever see them.' I know I will. For Roxas was truly a intelligent person and who am I to let that knowledge of his go to waste." After placing his ruby red rose on the table and letting some stray tears fall, Axel couldn't stay there so he walked away with Riku right behind him.

Axel walked for a long while; actually he walked all the way to the park. He took a seat on the ground underneath the shade of palm trees that were thriving due to the rainy season of April. With slender hands, he wipes away the tears that still slide down his cheeks. The lunar haired male kneels in front of Axel. "You gave a great speech Axel."

"H-How do you know my name?"

Riku chuckles, "You said it during the eulogy silly. So do you want to know my name?"

"I already know your name Riku. I've known you for a long time. You were there with Sora when Roxas asked him out on a date."

The memory clicked and Riku smiles, "Axel…I've been looking for you. I'm glad I found you now. Sora and Roxas would be happy. I knew I'd fallen for you that day." Broken, sad, and happy they cling to each other.

Riku had not known this was the man he was seeking all this time, for he had not seen the other clearing back then. When he was there with Sora and Roxas a figure clad in black and a cloak to match stood back .The shadows the hood cast concealed all but the mysterious man's smile and intense green eyes. It never occurred to Riku to ask Roxas that day who he was. Ironically enough if Roxas had been alive today Riku was going to ask him on this day since it was the ending of the month and the man had begun to haunt his dreams more frequently.

Axel pulls back and gazes into Riku's eyes as if they were mesmerizing pools of capture sea water. "Riku I love you. Will you date me?"

Tears of joy streak down Riku's pale face. "Of course Axel. I love you too." At once Axel molds his lips together with Riku's.

_~October 8, 2011~_

Riku and Axel sit inside the same restaurant Sora and Roxas had gone too. Axel had planned this whole night out. Axel stands from his seat, earning a curious look from Riku in turn. The red head kneels on one knee and pulls out a red velvet box with intricate black swirls going around it. Axel pulls it open and holds it out to Riku. "Riku will you marry me?" The silvered haired male's eyes widen as he nods his head furiously while Axel slides the ring on his finger.

_Within a range of a year the two marry on October 8, 2012. Happy as ever that even in the worst event they found the best, each other._


End file.
